


Delivered

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Girls day takes a completely different turn.





	Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it. 
> 
> Probably not realistic but..oh well. Sorry!

Littering the coffee table and on the floor were all kinds of foods and movies, one of the movies playing on the TV as the two woman sat on the couch.

Neither Jack nor Ellie were paying attention to the movie as they flipped through trashy magazines, scoffs and little comments leaving them every now and then. 

Finally though after two hours of Jack looking at Ellie with a look, she cracked.

“Jack..are you gonna tell me what's up or just keep staring at me?”

Jack sighed and dropped the magazine onto the table.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

Ellie put her own magazine down. “What do you mean?”

“This, this little girls day. Ellie, your due date is literally days away and don't think I haven't been noticing the twinges of pain or the hands constantly going to your stomach.”

She gave the older woman a sheepish look. “Okay..so I've been experiencing some pain since last night, but it's probably another false alarm and-”

“Ellie! Why didn't you say something?!”

“I wanted one more day! And I didn't want Nick to worry-”

“Come on, we're going to the hospital.” Jack said, helping Ellie off the couch when she noticed her cringe this time. 

Right as she stood, Ellie let out a “oh no..”

“Crap.” Jack muttered as they both stared at the mess on the living room floor. 

“No ambulance! I don't need that!” Ellie quickly said, groaning as she gripped her stomach the best she could. 

“Ellie! Neither of us have our cars, god forbid you can ever get a taxi to your house that's so far from the city-”

“Uber?” Ellie said in a strained joking tone as Jack helped her to the door.

Jack quickly took out her phone to check only to let out a loud curse. “There's none even close-”

“Jack..” Ellie squeezed her eyes shut. “I don't think we have the time anyway.”

“What?!” Jack looked at her wide eyed, Ellie for the first time saw Jack look a little freaked out. She wanted to laugh even though she was in pain, but this was  _ so _ not a laughing matter. “Your water only just broke!” 

“Yeah well this is Nick Torres’ baby!” Ellie groaned. Jack cursed once more and quickly gathered some things on the way to leading Ellie into the bedroom. “Figures he'd be just as impatient as his daddy!”

“Okay I'm calling an ambulance then it looks like we're doing this huh?” Jack said, nervously laughing.

Ellie moaned and threw her head back to the pillows Jack stuffed behind her. “Jack..”

Jack looked at her a little panicked.

“You can do it..I trust you.”

Her face right away relaxed as she nodded. “Right..I can do this.”

“Good ‘cause uh-” Ellie breathed out. “I'm pretty sure It's time.”

“Oh..shit.”

* * *

When Nick came barreling into the apartment as the paramedics were getting ready to take Ellie and their baby to the hospital, it seemed to be an unspoken agreement for Jack and the paramedics to give them a moment of privacy. 

“Is- is he okay?” Nick whispered in a hoarse voice as he came to stand beside her, his eyes glued to the sleeping baby in her arms.

“He's perfect..Jack was amazing.” She whispered back.

Nick let our a watery laugh, his finger running down his son's cheek.. _ his son _ .. “He's perfect.”

Ellie looked at him with tired but happy eyes. “He is.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly. “Austin Torres.”

Nick grinned as he stared down at the two biggest loves in his life. 

* * *

“Hey Jack?” Nick said to her later as they stood in front of the window where Austin was with all the other babies.

“Yeah?”

“What do you say to being Austin's godmother?”

Jack looked at him in shock. “Me? I thought Delilah was going to be his godmother, I mean Tim is godfather-”

“You helped bring him into this world safely and..it was you who knocked some sense into us when we found out she was pregnant-”

Jack grinned. “Oh come on, you two would have fallen into a relationship with or without Ellie becoming pregnant.” 

“Yeah..but you gave us a push, so thank you.”

Jack threw her arm over Nick's shoulder. “I would be honored.” 


End file.
